Nobody's
by Harlin
Summary: Based off the Uglies Series. Full Summary inside. Regina is the only blind person she knows. When the surgery fails and does not give her back her sight, she becomes a Nobody in New Pretty Town. Soon she'll find she has bigger problems than sight.
1. Sightless

Nobody's

Regina is the girl who was born different. She's always seemed to have the worst luck. She was born blind, giving her plenty of time to figure out people for their personalities. She never understood the Pretty/ Ugly routine but like other Uglies, she cannot wait for the surgery. Not to be Pretty, but to finally see and get what the world's about. Then an unfortunate, or fortunate, thing happens. Regina hit's that one billion percent and her surgery fails. Her eyes surgery goes wrong, leaving her still blind. If things don't get bad enough for Regina, other Pretties don't wish to be seen with a blind girl, leaving her alone in new Pretty town, a total Nobody.

When things seemed to hit their worst, Regina finally makes a friend, Peter, one who is most mysterious. He won't let her touch him or let himself be seen by anyone else. He tells her fictional stories of a group named the Smoke, how they are a group of older Uglies who don't believe in the surgery. He tries to convince Regina that she is different than the other Pretties but Regina won't believe him. Just because she can't see, does not make her any more different. One day, Peter disappears and does not return until a few weeks later. He tells her to come to the Smoke if she values her life. Either come to the Smoke or die.

**Nobody's**

**Chapter One**

**Sightless**

For many girls, the morning stared with brushing, combing and dressing in their very best. Well, as far as their very best would take them. The problem with being Ugly, was that sometimes the very best just wasn't good enough. No matter how an Ugly dressed, it was never Pretty, never like the beautiful faces and stylish fashion trends of New Pretty Town. It was a problem that Ugly's could never wait to be rid of.

A problem that never bothered Regina Hathwood.

Regina's eyes did not work like most, missing out her sleek brown hair, dull icy blue eyes, her thin lips, short stature or scattered pimples. Instead she only saw darkness. That's how Regina's world had been her whole life, nothing but one large blank. Since Regina could not see, looking Pretty was not on her agenda, though if she told that to anyone they would have called her crazy.

Chewing away on a toothpaste pill, she brushed her hair as she sat on her bed. _'No use for a mirror,' _she joked to herself, smiling some as she laughed lightly at her own joke. Placing the brush aside on her dressing table, so she would be able to find it, her interface ring let off a soft _ping. _Glancing over at it, she listened to her younger sister talk about how an older Ugly tried to run her over with a Hover board. She cut off the message half way through, not interested at the time to hear her little sister whine. It only put her in a sour mood.

Placing a palm against a near wall, she made her way around the room, trying to find her walking stick. Regina had been teased by a few inconsiderate Ugly for it, though she never bothered to argue back. It couldn't be very trendy to carry around such a Rusty contraption. After a few minutes of searching, taking longer than usual, she found the end and made her way up to the handle. The walking stick had fallen from its perch and laid sprawled on the floor. A small blush danced across her cheeks as she thought about how foolish she must look at that moment, on her hands and knee's, fumbling for her metal cane.

So she moved into a sitting position and picked up her cane, incase anyone decided to walk in on her. Once she sat, she paused to think. _'Just one more day,' _Regina thought to herself, _'one more day until my surgery.' _It wasn't that Regina was finally glad to be pretty, unlike all the other girls her age. She wanted something so much more special. She wanted to understand the world, understand why being pretty was such a big deal. And to do that, she had to see.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The day of Regina's surgery didn't come fast enough. Regina stood outside, fiddling with her walking stick, knowing that very shortly she would never need the old thing again. A small smile crossed her lips. Never again when she made a small slip of the tongue would she be called weird or a creep. She would be accepted. Just like everyone else.

"Someone seems eager," Mrs. Hutch said, a teacher who had been asked to help escort Regina to her surgery, noticing Regina's beaming smile.

Regina didn't reply, just kept smiling as she heard the whirring sound of a hover car approaching. She could barely contain her excitement. Being one of the eldest Uglies of her year there, she knew she would be the envy of many Uglies left. This small fact alone put her into a giddy mood. As the hover car landed, Regina waited until Mrs. Hutch gave her arm a small tug signaling that it was safe to climb on.

Instead of Mrs. Hutch guiding her over Regina practically dragged her on. Mrs. Hutch just gave a light laugh to Regina's eagerness. As the hover car lifted off into the air, Mrs. Hutch leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I wish you could see how pretty New Pretty Town looks."

"I will soon," Regina whispered back, a wide grin spreading across her face as she spoke.


	2. The Operation

**Nobody's **

**Chapter Two**

**The Operation**

Sitting in a waiting chair in a waiting room, Regina was basically bouncing in her seat. An hour of waiting had done nothing for her nerves. Maybe something had gone wrong? She weighed her walking stick in her hand, wondering why Mrs. Hutch had not made a sound. Mrs. Hutch though was perfectly fine, Regina's bag sitting in her lap, every so often smiling in Regina's direction. Just when Regina was about to ask what was taking so long when a nice pretty doctor strode over, grinning and showing off his straight white teeth.

"Why you must be Regina," he said, his eyes lingering over her blind ones curiously, "I'm Dr. Walters."

Regina's eye's stared blankly ahead though her face grew friendly as a large smile crossed her face. "Nice to meet you," she greeted, extending a hand in the doctors direction. He smiled gently and accepted her hand, giving her a firm handshake.

Smiling, he leaned back on his heals and flipped through his clipboard. "Will you be escorting her?" Dr. Walters asked Mrs. Hutch. Mrs. Hutch glanced up and shook her head politely, "I better get back. I'm only here to make sure she gets here safe and sound," she said, giving Regina's knee a gentle pat. Regina nodded gently, a little disappointed that Mrs. Hutch was leaving though she was not about to let that squash her good mood.

She simply said her goodbyes to Mrs. Hutch, accepted her gym bag from her and waited for the doctor. He smiled gently, taking her arm in a guiding manner and said with a smile, "this way."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Even once Regina was lead to her room, she was waiting around for a long while. Many doctors wanted to come in and see her for themselves, like she was a sideshow attraction. _'I'm just blind,'_ she thought bitterly. She did understand their curiosity some. She had never meant someone who was blind as well, or anyone who suffered from a medical condition period.

Regina's case was weird. The part of her eye that failed to work was surgically improved with the pretty surgery. They tried to appeal to the hospital to allow her to have just that part of the surgery though after a few tests, they were told she had to wait. "To do that kind of surgery would be unfair to other uglies," they tried to argue. In all fairness, Regina thought it pretty unfair that she was set apart from other Uglies.

But she no longer had to worry or think grumpy thoughts about the authorities. That was all behind her.

As a doctor came along and pressed a gas mark to her face, he told her in a calm voice that they were putting her to sleep so they could get underway with the surgery and instructed her to count backwards from ten. She was unconscious before she hit seven.

Hours later, Regina awoke with killer sun burn. She groaned, squeezing her eyes tighter, rolling over in the white blankets of the hospital bed. She lay for a moment, wishing her burning skin would subside. It soon dawned on her that she'd been through the operation and that it was all over. In sudden panic, she was too scared to open her eyes. She bolted up straight and played with the sheet for a moment, breathing carefully. Slowly she opened her eyes.

At first she only saw the familiar darkness she had grown accustomed to. She waited for a moment, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. She frowned slightly, confused until the sound of a door opening awoken her.

"Ah, I see someone's awake," a voice she recognized as Dr. Walters said.

He gently placed his clip board at the foot of her bed and grabbed her chin, tilting her head so she faced him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, holding two fingers up.

Regina only shook her head, too stunned to say anything.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next few hours were busy and a rush. At least six different doctors had come in to repeat the same tests over and over again, each giving their own opinion. But in true fact, no one had seen anything like this before. Sure Regina had heard of the operation failing, but it obviously had not happened here in a very long time. And although the doctor's spoke in a superior voice, Regina got the feeling he truly didn't know what to do.

Her parents, Tracey and Dave arrived shortly after, gushing at how pretty she looked. Apparently that part of the operation had worked. They soon became very disheartened when they learned what had happened. Tracey and Dave continuously told her that this mess would be sorted out soon. Regina truly wanted to believe them, but couldn't bring herself to accept it. It never even crossed her mind as to what her friends, all mostly turned already, were thinking.

It wasn't long until a few more hours had passed and she was told she could go to her new home. Tracey gave her some clothes she had collected from her wall at their house, telling her that she could at least show off her new gorgeous face. After that her gym bag and metal cane were handed to her as they headed for the hover craft.

She was told she would stay in an old mansion called Valentino in a room called 335. Regina was told that Valentino was an old building, still standing back from the rusty days. Her parents gushed about the room she had gotten, saying the waiting list was forever to get into such a room. She was warned though that Valentino's walls weren't like normal buildings, they couldn't talk. Finding this kind of stupid, she argued half heartedly with a middle pretty about how she was suppose to get anything or how she was suppose to get anywhere.

To her surprise, no one tried reasoning and instead she had to wait extra long in the hovercraft until a doctor returned and equipped her with a special interface ring. She soon learned on her ride to Valentino that the interface ring spoke out directions in a loud mono tone woman's voice. It reminded her of a minder constantly keeping eye of her. Regina hated it straight away.

As they arrived at Valentino mansion, she could hear the sound of other Pretty's beginning to exit their homes for that night's party. When the hover car stopped outside, Regina was lead out and guided to her room. She couldn't help but hear whispers, laughter and snips of others convocation's as her interface ring talked loudly as she went. Regina couldn't reach her room fast enough.

Dr. Walters and another who had not introduced herself let her explore the room for a moment, talked briefly before leaving. Dave left soon after to tell Regina's younger sister about what had happened while Tracey tried to cheer Regina up by helping her decorate her room. The old cold walls had been modified slightly, allowing for clothes and other things to be created within the room. It unfortunately did not extend beyond Regina's room and was a bit slow.

Eventually Tracey left, leaving Regina alone in her new room as a party ragged in the stone walls around her. It was there that Regina begin to cry.


	3. Isolation

**Nobody's**

**Chapter Three**

**Isolation**

Over the next week, Regina's life turned from busy, to dead. Public officials and doctors stopped by often, apologizing continuously. She was graced with many gifts to make up for the surgeons error, the room she soon found out as one from the authorities. Over the first few days her room was piled high with flowers and muffin baskets. She was even given a few gadgets from the City authorities. One included a camera that had been modified slightly. It gave an invisible pull on Regina's interface ring, helping her around and being her eyes. Regina had to admit she liked it so much better than the woman's voice coming from her interface ring. It had only taken her twenty four hours until she lost the plot with that and muffled the small speaker with chewing gum.

Two of her friends paid her a brief visit, mostly just wanting to see within one of the rooms of Valentino mansion. But they soon left, making the excuse they had major parties to go to. Regina guessed they just didn't want to be around her while she was being depressed. It couldn't be very bubbly. Dave and Tracey visited her twice again in the first few days. After that they sent her a ping every so often until there was no longer any word from them. By the end of the week, Regina was left utterly alone.

Regina stumbled over the baskets and flowers, growling when she whacked her knee or shin on a wall or other piece of furniture. She was dressed in baggy black silk pajamas, so far the only good thing about pretty life. Her new light ginger-brown was a mess, a bird's nest on top of her head, the new pretty pale skin of her cheek red with an angry bed sore. At least the painful feeling of sun burn had disappeared.

Trying to make her way to the bathroom, she tripped over a dormant hover board lying on the ground. She swore at the useless technology, not seeing a point in having a hover board when she couldn't fly one. Another thing she needed eyes for. She sighed, pushing the useless thing aside and climbed to her feet, ignoring the pain in her knees and wrists. Calling out to the room, she asked for a clean pair of the same pajamas she was wearing. While the hole in the corner of her room began spitting out her new clothes, Regina turned on the shower and went to collect her clothes.

Clutching her new clothes in hand, she headed back to the bathroom (only tipping over a fruit basket on her way). She stood in the bathroom for a moment, hugging the silk pajamas close to her, her new golden yellow eyes staring blankly ahead. She didn't know what to think of her current situation. Sure with the fail of her surgery she had been given special privileges like jumping ahead of the cue to get into Valentino, being able to get what she wanted without requisitioning it first, getting more access to controversial Pretty surgeries, but was it all worth it? Was it worth it to have these privileges but not any company, or sight?

Regina felt the tears threatening to spill out again. She bit her lip to hold then back, hoping to hell that it wouldn't be like this forever. Only until they figured out how to fix their mistake. Then she would be on a party spire in no time.

-x-x-x-x-x-

As Regina exited her shower, she got dressed and began drying her hair with a towel. She was stopped though by the slight sound of a weight sitting down on her bed. She froze, wondering if someone was suppose to be coming around that she had forgotten about. Finally she assumed it was just Tracey coming to visit, she dropped the towel lazily on the ground and headed out to her room.

"Whose there?" she asked tenderly, quietly tip toeing around the mess of her room.

The weight on the bed shifted as the person stood up and a razor voice cut through the air, "Regina, is it?"

The voice sent shivers down her spine, like nails on a chalk board. She gently nodded, guessing this wasn't someone she knew, possibly another specialist. Then again, the voice was unlike any she had ever heard before, especially from a middle pretty.

The woman extended a hand out, taking Regina's limp hand lightly in a hand shake. "I'm Dr. Cable from Special Circumstances," she introduced, not bothering to give a polite smile or anything else.

Regina quickly pulled her hand away from the hand shake; every word Dr. Cable said made every hair stand on end. Dr. Cable smirked in response.

"I've heard you have had a little trouble with your surgery," she said coolly, glancing around the mess that was Regina's room. Regina simply nodded, unable to find any words to say anything.

Dr Cable smirked slightly, gazing down at Regina with an amused look. "Would you mind if completed a quick test. Then I can leave you to your… cleaning."

Regina just nodded again, feeling quite stupid about suddenly becoming a mute. She felt something metal and cold press against her forehead. It whirred for a brief second and then gave a few clicks.

"All done," Dr Cable smirked, heading straight to the door, "oh, and do note that Special Circumstances will be keeping a close eye on you. A very close eye."

With that, Dr Cable left, leaving Regina more confused than ever. She had heard a few disjointed rumors about Special Circumstances. Anything and everything bizarre that ever happened within the city was always blamed on Specials. Was Dr Cable a special? It was hard to tell, no one had really even seen a special. But had anyone heard one? Dr Cables visit hadn't done much help as far as Regina was concerned. Deciding to not get her head muddled with something that could be trivial, she began recycling things in her room, starting with that blasted fruit basket she had knocked over.


End file.
